


Secret Service

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ни слова, ни звука, умоляю, пока я не допью кофе».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Service

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на АУ-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры", на День на странных берегах - Преступники для Kirisaki Daiichi Team.

Ханамия проснулся от того, что цепкие руки настойчиво выпутывали его из тёплого одеяла. Каждую ночь перед рассветом, заметя следы взлома в банковских системах и отправив деньги на левые счета, он заматывался в него, как в кокон, но обычно в стадию имаго переходил... несколько более добровольно. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и простонал:

— Ты безжалостное чудовище, ты в курсе вообще?

— Я это с первого месяца нашего знакомства слышу с периодичностью, которая большинству попсовых исполнителей не снилась. Ты можешь накладывать эти слова на музыку. И ещё много чего можешь сделать, если встанешь прямо сейчас.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Как думаешь, это смягчит мой приговор в суде?

— Каком ещё суде? — Ханамия нервно проморгался, пытаясь вспомнить, не появлялось ли в газетах на этой неделе сообщений об обманутых вкладчиках и испарившихся со счетов крупных суммах.

— По делу о преднамеренном убийстве. Вставай, Ханамия, иначе мне придётся экзаменовать тебя по уголовному праву прямо здесь. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я таким образом осквернял нашу постель.

Ханамия метнул в улыбающееся лицо подушку, но она не долетела, шлёпнулась на его же босые ноги. Тянуться за ней он поленился, а без подушки засыпать обратно было неудобно.

Пришлось вставать.

— Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу... — бормотал он свою мантру, медленно продвигаясь в сторону душа.

Ханамия понимал, что ведро холодной воды на голову было бы сейчас эффективнее, но мазохистом не был никогда. Да и не хотелось признавать, что он настолько отвык вставать по утрам, что теперь даже неотложные дела и сложные операции с вовлечением грубой силы (а значит, кого-то кроме него самого и хитрого лиса, делящего с ним кров) могли пострадать из-за его распорядка дня. Имаёши вот тоже работал по ночам, пусть и не ломая системы, а консультируя своих высокопоставленных клиентов по части лазеек в законах, и всё равно порхал с утра по крохотной квартирке. Натурально порхал, судя по тому, что топот и грохот Ханамию не будили никогда. Удивительно, как этот адвокат дьявола мог оказаться таким тактичным по части совместного проживания.

В кухне Ханамию ждала чашка крепкого, ароматного кофе на столе.

И Имаёши с графиками, картами и таблицами — за ним.

Бросив на Ханамию короткий взгляд поверх очков, он моргнул, сощуриваясь — его дальнозоркости было не разгуляться в этой конуре, потом вскинул подбородок, чтобы полюбоваться полноценно. В такие моменты он походил на моложавого старичка из тех, что будут говорить с тобой о чём-то парадоксальном так, словно это разумеется само собой, а ты дурак бесталанный, если не можешь пройти на руках от Осаки до Киото. Условно. Имаёши улыбнулся шире, губы дрогнули, и Ханамия знал, что это значит, так что зашипел, вскидывая ладони:

— Ни слова, ни звука, умоляю, пока я не допью кофе.

Имаёши, уже успевший открыть рот, снова сомкнул губы и облизнулся, по-прежнему улыбаясь и глядя на него со снисходительным любопытством. Ханамия опустился на стул, взял чашку в руки и блаженно прикрыл глаза, вдыхая жар и запах, а когда снова посмотрел на семпая, тот уже вычёркивал пункты из списка. Проработку детального плана в совместных операциях Имаёши всегда брал на себя. За Ханамией оставалась работа с людьми. Улыбнуться тут, дёрнуть нитку там, напомнить о давней услуге, выкрутить обаяние на полную катушку — всё это давалось ему гораздо легче. Ханамия бы и с расчётами, в общем, справился тоже, не зря в узких кругах его ник стоял в одном ряду с именами Сноудена, Морриса и Митника. Но считал, что грешно не воспользоваться таким чутким аналитическим умом, когда он на расстоянии вытянутой руки — буквально.

Он протянул ладонь, подцепил пальцами дужку его очков и слегка потянул. Имаёши быстрым, неуловимым движением перехватил его кисть, крепко сжимая запястье. Было бы больно, если бы он хотел причинить боль, конечно. Ханамия провёл пальцами по скуле, чувствуя, как в каждой мышце дрожит скрытое веселье. Имаёши потянул ладонь к губам, прижался ими сухо, нежно, а потом отвёл руку и уложил её на стол, накрывая своей.

Ханамия покосился на чашку. Она была полна наполовину, и потому Имаёши всё ещё молчал.

«Боги, благословите кофейные плантации», — подумал Ханамия, поднося фарфор к губам.

Стоило ему допить, впрочем, как Имаёши подвинул к нему блок-схему, постукивая карандашом по овалам и стрелкам:

— Какова вероятность, что она вернётся в дом через час, а не через пять?

Ханамия нахмурился, глядя на формулы, стройными рядами выстроившиеся справа.

— Семьдесят шесть и семь десятых процента.

— Тебе придётся её отвлечь.

— Отвлеку, — кивнул Ханамия. — Но это значит, что мою часть работы нужно распределить между остальными.

— Я поделю её пополам с Сакураем. Он справится.

— И почему ты так в этом уверен...

— Тебе напомнить про скрытый потенциал? В тебе я тоже его разглядел, — улыбкой Имаёши можно было в зависимости от плана побега резать стекло или заживлять раны, и сейчас второй вариант был больше похож на правду.

— Мне пора ревновать?

— Я тебя умоляю, Ханамия, никто не сравнится с тобой по части церебрального секса. Не переживай.

— Я не уверен, стоит мне оскорбиться или поблагодарить за комплимент, — усмехнулся тот.

— Ты можешь до конца дня практиковать воздержание, и это сделает операцию в разы безопаснее и комфортнее.

— Я буду занят развлечением милейшей одинокой женщины. Мне будет не до твоих мозгов.

— А я и не про свои. Её тоже лучше побереги, не то она развернётся и сбежит от тебя обратно домой, застанет нас на горячем, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет...

— Я тебя понял, понял, не нуди. Я буду само очарование, Имаёши.

— С чего бы мне тебе верить? Может, проще связать тебя и оставить здесь? — теперь он веселился уже откровенно, но Ханамия был удивительно серьёзен.

— А у тебя есть выход? Я почти уверен, что Хара с леди не справится.

— Да ты совсем в него не веришь, Ханамия.

— Я верю, но при этом отлично знаю, как наша «клиентка» к Харе относится. И методы его… тоже знаю хорошо.

— Ладно. Ты должен встретить её случайно, помнишь? Через, — Имаёши посмотрел на наручные часы, — час и сорок пять минут. Ключи?

Ханамия пошарил по карманам брюк и звонко бросил связку на стол. Имаёши сгрёб её, придирчиво рассматривая дубликаты на предмет заусенцев.

— Пришлось повозиться, мог бы и похвалить меня.

— За что? Ты всего лишь делал свою часть работы. К тому же я уверен, ты не проверял их на её замке.

— Не было возможности, знаешь ли, — Ханамия перевёл взгляд на ящики, стоящие один на другом возле двери.

Поднялся на ноги, поставил чашку в посудомойку, хлопнул крышкой. Они оба почти не ели дома, но Имаёши считал, что даже время, потраченное на мытье тарелки, ценно. Рассчитал однажды, сколько на это уходит минут, а после авральных ночей — и часов, так что Ханамия очень скоро присвоил его точку зрения, вплёл в свою картину мира. Так происходило постоянно, ничего удивительного, в сущности. Посудомоечная машина — лишь модель ситуации, пример из учебника, воплощённый в четырёх измерениях. В цвете и в натуральную величину.

Ханамия легко пихнул нижнюю коробку носком:

— Ничего не забыли, ты проверил?

Имаёши поморщился.

— Осторожнее, ты же не хочешь, чтобы всё это взорвалось. Да, проверил. Через полчаса придёт Сето, и мы загрузим коробки в машину.

Ханамия задумчиво кивнул, слушая, как скрипит по бумаге карандаш, а потом ножки стула проехались по плитке и прозвучали мягкие, порхающие шаги — короткий звук, пара метров расстояния.

Имаёши обнял его со спины и поцеловал в торчащий над воротом майки позвонок.

Ханамия вздохнул и откинул голову на его плечо, закрывая глаза и монотонно бормоча:

— Ты же понимаешь, что всё должно пройти идеально. Иначе нам крышка.

— Ну, я может и выкручусь. А вот ты, как организатор, влетишь по полной, даже если защищать тебя буду лично я.

— Ты хочешь этого не больше меня, а значит, я спокоен.

Имаёши вздохнул:

— Знаешь, в школе я всё думал, откуда ты такой взялся. А теперь смотрю на Ханамию-сан, и вопросы как-то сами собой исчезают...

Ханамия усмехнулся:

— Я ангел в сравнении, ты знаешь.

— Я-то знаю, я-то знаю.

Фейерверки мирно ждали своего звёздного часа, приглашённые гости ещё только начинали готовиться у себя дома. До начала уникальной операции «сюрприз-вечеринка в честь дня рождения матери Ханамии» оставался час с небольшим.


End file.
